


Black Silk Panties

by randythrandy24



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, jim cums in his pants, rated NCC-1701
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randythrandy24/pseuds/randythrandy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim catches a glimpse of Leonard's panties and can't get them out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk Panties

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.stylehive.com/bookmark/tia-silk-knickers-by-ayten-gasson-1287920
> 
> These are the panties I had in mind while writing this, but with lace at the top also.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely knownotwhatisinstore(who is amazing)! You can find both of us on tumblr, just type in that or randythrandy24!

The day started, for Captain James T. Kirk, like every other day. He woke up, ate breakfast, drank way too much coffee (according to Bones at least), and headed to the bridge. He took in the status of his crew, figured out where they were headed, and told them to go to warp 9, yada yada, just like every other day. Around lunchtime was when everything changed for Jim. 

He was walking to the medbay to grab Bones and head to the cafeteria for their regular lunchtime fun. When he entered, there was no sight of Bones anywhere. 

“Bones? Where are you?” “In the back. Getting supplies.” He heard shouted back at him.

Jim wandered around to the store room and what he saw there caused his eyes to widen. Bones was bent over grabbing supplies off the bottom shelf and depositing them into a box that was sitting on the floor next to him, but that wasn’t what made Jim’s eyes bug. Oh no. 

What made him stop in his tracks was the fact that Leonard’s shirt had risen up and his pants slid down just enough to expose a thin sliver of white lace and a small amount of black satin.

‘Oh my god. Is he wearing panties? Oh my god. He’s wearing panties. Oh my god.’ Went through Jim’s head as he stared at the little exposed secret. 

He hadn’t even realized Bones had turned around until he heard “Jim? Hello? Dammit Jim! You havin’ some kind of allergic reaction? Do you need a damn hypospray? Jim!” 

Jim shook his head and blinked his eyes at Leonard. “Huh? What? No! No Bones. I’m fine. Are you ready to grab some food? I’m starving. I could eat a whole planet!” 

Bones snorted. “Now that’s something I’d like to see, kid. Lemme put this crap in my office right quick.” All Jim could do was nod. His mind was reeling at the glimpse he had been given not even five minutes ago.

He wanted to know if this was something Bones always did. Did he wear them on special days or special occasions? Did he wear them all the time? How many pairs did he have? What kind did he like the best? How did they feel? Were they uncomfortable? Too tight? How did they feel on his dick? Did he have them in different colors? Why did he wear panties? Had he worn them before, without Jim even noticing? 

“Dammit Jim! What the hell has gotten into you? Are you sure you aren’t sick? I’ve been standing in front of you talking for the past minute and you look like you’re damn brain fell out of you head onto the floor!” “Sorry. Sorry. Just a little out of it I guess. Let’s go.” 

All through lunch Jim was in a daze. He was listening to Bones, but he wasn’t really hearing anything he was saying. His mind was reeling. He had already categorized the incident as one of the hottest things he had ever seen and he had only caught a quick glimpse. He wanted to see more, to know more. 

He heard Bones sigh across from him and when he looked up from where he had been poking his food, Bones was giving him an intense stare. He chuckled and offered a lopsided smile before shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Bones rolled his eyes and got up to get rid of his tray. 

“I’m going back to work. Those supplies aren’t going to sort themselves and I’ve got some reading that I need to catch up on. I’m serious Jim, if you’re not feeling good come by and I’ll take a look.” Jim looked up at Bones and smiled. “Yeah. Yeah of course. See ya later Bones.”

He watched Bones shake his head, before turning and heading back to the medbay. Jim finished his potatoes before getting up and throwing the rest of his food away. He made his way back to the bridge, offering crewmen who greeted him a quick half smile and a nod.

The rest of the day breezed by him. He spent most of it thinking about Bones, shifting occasionally in his seat and pulling at his pants, which had grown tighter the more he thought about him. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Spock talking to him. “Captain. The shift has been over for approximately twelve minutes and 43 seconds. If I may ask, what are you still doing on the bridge?”

Jim laughed. Leave it to Spock to know exactly how long, down to the second, it had been since the shift ended. “I was just lost in my thoughts, Mr. Spock.” He said as he stood. Spock gave his signature eyebrow raise, as Jim liked to call it, while he watched the captain head out. 

He had been in his quarters for less than five minutes when the door buzzed. He got up from his chair, put the PADD he had just picked up back down on the table, and pressed the button on the wall, allowing whoever was outside to enter. 

“What the hell is going on Jim? Spock comes barreling into medbay like someone was having a damn heart attack, and starts going on and on ‘bout how you been out of it all day. He says you been acting weird and then how you didn’t even know your shift had ended. Something about how you sat there for thirteen minutes staring at nothin'. And he isn’t the only one who has noticed. You were out of it when you came to get me for lunch and then all during lunch you just nodded and picked at your damn potatoes.”

“Twelve minutes 43 seconds actually. Spock made sure to get it precise.” “Oh, whatever Jim. So spit it out. What’s going on in that noggin of yours?”

“I saw them.” The words just spilled out of his mouth before he could even stop them. Bones raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. “You saw them? Who or what is them? You gotta be a little more specific Jim. I’m a doctor, not a mind reader.” 

“Your, uh, underwear. I saw them.” Jim watched as Leonard’s face reddened quickly, his eyes going wide and his mouth opening and closing. Jim took a deep breath before pushing up off the chair and walking to where Leonard was standing, gaping like a fish.

He leaned forward until his mouth was next to Leonard’s ear. He could see Leonard stiffen as his breath washed over his ear. 

“Can I see what you look like in them? I bet you look amazing. I’ve been thinkin’ about it all day. Can’t stop imagining what you look like in panties. I was hard on the bridge all day, just thinking about you.” 

He was watching Leonard out of the corner of his eye as he licked the shell of his ear. He could see that he relaxed a little as he took in Jim’s words. Jim smiled when Bones let out a shakey groan before saying, “Dammit Jim.” 

“Is that a yes Bones?” He heard Bones growl before he was grabbed and pulled in for a harsh kiss. He was shocked for a second, but quickly took charge of the kiss, swiping his tongue along Leonard’s bottom lip before shoving it into his mouth, tasting every inch of it.

They continued to kiss as Jim led Bones to the bed, pushing him down on it and crawling on top of him. Jim dived down to kiss and bite at Leonard’s jaw, licking the stubble that had just begun to grow. 

He pulled back and reached for the hem of Leonard’s blue medical shirt, tugging it up and over his head. Once it was off he reached back and pulled his own shirt off, before dipping back down and sucking a dark, angry mark onto the side of Leonard’s neck, drawing a moan out of the other man.

Jim smirked against his neck before moving down his chest, pressing soft kisses onto it until reaching a nipple. He ran his tongue over the bud, before giving it a light nip and then moving on to do the same to the other one. 

Jim reached down to give a quick squeeze to Leonard’s cock before moving off the bed to tug off his boots and socks, throwing them across the room. With those removed, he was back on Leonard in a flash, licking at the trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

He deftly popped the button and tugged the zipper down, savoring the sight that was slowly revealing itself. The delicate white lace of the panties appeared first, a small black bow in the center, then the soft black satin appeared, tented from his erection, a dark wet spot where the tip had leaked pre-come, followed by more white lace and two small black bows where he legs were. Jim moaned at the sight.

He moved so he could tug the pants off, throwing them in the same direction as the rest of the clothes, before removing his own. He stood next to the bed gazing down at picture in front of him. Leonard looked even better than Jim had imagined. 

He raked his eyes down Leonard’s body, taking in every inch of him. His eyes were dark, his lips parted, the tan skin of his face and chest tinted red. And the panties. Oh god the panties. Jim was surprised he didn’t blow his load right then and there. 

They fit Leonard perfectly. They were snug, showing off that Leonard was, in fact, very much a man. Jim palmed himself through his boxer-briefs. “God. You look….you look fantastic in those Bones.”

Jim moved back onto the bed, settling in between Leonard’s spread knees. He couldn’t take his eyes of the panties. He ran his hand over the silk. He could feel Leonard’s cock through the fabric and it was a stark contrast. The panties were cool and smooth whereas Leonard was hard and burning hot.

Leonard was moaning underneath his ministration and Jim decided he wanted to know what they would feel like on his face. He leaned down and pressed his cheek against Leonard’s cock. The silk felt amazing and Jim smiled when he felt wetness against his cheek. 

Jim wanted to know what it would feel like against his mouth. He moved down to lick at Leonard’s thigh, just below the lacey detail there. He could feel the thigh twitch under his tongue and he smiled.

He moved his head to mouth at the tip of his cock through the lacey part of the panties. Leonard moaned above him. Jim shifted down, mouthing at the shaft, pressing his tongue against it through the panties. “Fuck Jim.”

He ran his nose along the shaft and stopped to mouth at his balls, sucking one into his mouth, moving to the other only after the fabric had become completely soaked there.

Jim looked up to see Leonard had propped himself up on his elbows and was looking down at him through hooded eyes. Jim moved up and took the hem of the panties in between his teeth, pulling them down slowly, but not off. 

Leonard’s cock sprung out when it was finally released and Jim’s mouth watered at the sight of it. He tucked the panties underneath Leonard’s balls. He decided he was done teasing. He licked the slit quickly before wrapping his lips around the head.

He swirled his tongue around, hollowing his cheeks, before swallowing Leonard’s cock down to the root. Leonard’s hips jacked off the bed, causing Jim to choke a little before he pressed his hands firmly onto his hips, holding them down.

He looked up; Leonard’s cock still buried in his mouth, and narrowed his eyes. He started bobbing slowly at first, while running his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. As he picked up the pace he hollowed his cheeks and he heard Leonard curse above him.

He hummed around his cock when one of Leonard’s hands found its way into his hair. When he felt a tug he pulled off with a pop and looked up at Leonard. “Do that again Bones.” He said. “Then keep suckin’ darlin’.” 

Jim smirked, but did as he was told. Leonard gave a harsh tug at his hair, causing Jim to groan around his dick and pick up the pace again, bobbing up and down faster as one hand snaked down and fondled his balls. 

“Oh shit. Shit, Jim. I’m gonna…” was all Leonard managed to get out before his back arched and hips thrust upwards into the tight heat of Jim’s mouth before spilling down Jim’s throat. Jim scrunched his eyes before pulling off and swallowing down every last drop, licking his lips just to make sure none escaped, .

Leonard propped himself up again and looked at Jim. “What about you?” Jim’s face flushed light pink and he gave a lopsided grin. “It’s already taken care of. What can I say? You look really, really hot in panties Bones.” 

Leonard just laughed as he took in the sight of the dark, wet spot that was tinting Jim’s box-briefs before hauling him up and pressing a deep kiss onto those perfect lips.


End file.
